DRAMAtical Murder
Dramatical Murder (ドラマティカル マーダー Doramatikaru Mādā), styled as DRAMAtical Murder, is a Japanese BL visual novel developed and published by Nitro+CHiRAL. It was released on March 23, 2012 for Windows PCs as a first press edition, with a regular edition released on April 27, 2012."DRAMAtical Murder [>ドラマティカル マーダー(ドラマダ) - ニトロプラス キラル"]. Nitro+chiral. Retrieved March 24, 2014. A sequel, DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect (ドラマティカル マーダー リコネクト'' Doramatikaru Mādā Rikonekuto'') was released for Windows PCs on April 26, 2013."俺たちの……「それから」。ドラマダのファンディスク発売決定！ - DRAMAtical Murder re:connect [ドラマティカルマーダー(ドラマダ) リコネクト". Nitro+chiral. Retrieved March 24, 2014. An anime adaption by Studio NAZ premiered in Summer 2014."Boys-Love Game DRAMAtical Murder Gets TV Anime This Summer". Anime News Network. March 22, 2014. Retrieved March 24, 2014."『DRAMAtical Murder』2014年夏、TVアニメ化決定！". Nitro+chiral. March 23, 2014. Retrieved March 24, 2014. On October 30, 2014, DRAMAtical Murder re:code (ドラマティカル マーダー リコード'' Doramatikaru Mādā Rikōdo'') a remake of the original game targeted for a younger audience, was released for the PSVita. Plot DRAMAtical Murder is set in the near future of Japan on the fictional island of Midorijima. At some point in the game's recent history, the island was privatized by the powerful Tōue Corporation and turned into a resort called Platinum Jail, with the island's original residents forced to live in the Old Residents' District. Aoba Seragaki lives on the island and works at a store named Junk Shop Heibon, hoping to live a simple life. However, he is drawn into the popular cyber game Rhyme with its virtual world as well as the hand-to-hand combat Ribstiez game. Along the way, Aoba meets a diverse cast of characters who turn out to be more than what they seem and, depending on his choices, can either help or destroy them. As he tries to overcome and understand all around him, including his own mysterious powers that influence people immensely just with his voice, all semblance of a peaceful life for Aoba ends. Characters See: Category:Characters Aoba Seragaki (瀬良垣 蒼葉 Seragaki Aoba) is the main character and protagonist of the game. He a competent young man and wishes to live a peaceful life until serious problems arise with his origins and the power of his voice called Scrap begins to interfere with his friends and family. He is voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi. [[Ren|'Ren']] (蓮) is Aoba's allmate. He takes the form of a dark blue Japanese Spitz. He is Aoba's partner throughout the game and often helps and comforts him. When in Rhyme, he takes the form of a tall young man and is an excellent fighter. He is voiced by Ryota Takeuchi. Koujaku '(紅雀 ''Kōjaku) is Aoba's childhood best friend. A freelance hairdresser, he is also the leader of the Rib team Benishigure and is mostly seen in traditional Japanese attire while carrying a large sword. While carefree and confident, Koujaku holds a dark past that he has kept from even Aoba. He is voiced by Hiroki Takahashi. 'Noiz '(ノイズ Noizu) is a hacker, information broker and the leader of the Rhyme team Ruff Rabbit who challenges Aoba constantly to a Rhyme battle (much to the latter's refusal). He is noted for his considerable amount of piercings and lacks a sense of touch, resulting in being emotionally and physically detached from others. He is voiced by Satoshi Hino. 'Mink '(ミンク Minku) is the leader of the Rib team Scratch, a gang formed out of ex-convicts. Introduced as rough and cold, Mink is silent and is determined to succeed at a certain goal he vowed he would carry out many years ago. Despite having a rough exterior, Mink's true intentions intrigue Aoba, who wants to learn more about him. He is voiced by Kenichirou Matsuda. 'Clear '(クリア Kuria) is a mysterious young man who insists that Aoba is his "master". He follows Aoba around and watches over his well-being, all while wearing a gas mask which he swore would never take off. Despite his childish facade, Clear shows a deep sense of insecurity. He is voiced by Masatomo Nakazawa. Related Media Manga A manga adaption illustrated by Torao Asada began serialization in the August 2012 issue of Enterbrain's B's-Log Comic magazine."DRAMAtical Murder". Enterbrain. Retrieved March 24, 2014. The first tankōbon volume was released on April 1, 2013."DRAMAtical Murder 1". Enterbrain. Retrieved March 24, 2014. An official anthology volume for the series was released on June 30, 2012."DRAMAtical Murder アンソロジー". Enterbrain. Retrieved March 24, 2014. Anime An anime TV series was announced to air in Summer 2014 under the production of Studio NAZ, a new animation company whose first major anime was'' Hamatora''. The opening and ending themes are "SLIP ON THE PUMPS" and "BOWIE KNIFE" by GOATBED respectively, and the release date of the anime was announced to be on July 6th. Other Games Following the success of the first game, DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect was released on April 26, 2013. Though not a direct sequel to the first game, it showcases and expands more upon the good and bad endings of each character due to lack of memory space to fit more content in the first game. Additionally, Mizuki was also given a good ending in the game and Aoba's past regarding his power and adoptive parents were also included. A remake of the original first game for the PlayStation Vita was announced for Q4 2014.2014-05-10, Dramatical Murder game announced for PS Vita, Gematsu Unlike the PC version, the remake was targeted to a younger demographic (the ages being 15 and older) and thus was censored. The romance was still present in the game, however the sex scenes were omitted and the violence was also toned down. The bad end CGs were also edited for a more appropriate rating. It was released on October 30, 2014 titled DRAMAtical Murder re:code '''to generally favorable reviews and even international recognition. See also *DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect *DRAMAtical Murder (Manga) *DRAMAtical Murder: The Animation *DRAMAtical Murder re:code External Links *Nitro+chiral DRAMAtical Murder Visual Novel Website (Japanese) *Nitro+chiral DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect Website (Japanese) *B's-Log Comic Manga Official Site (Japanese) *Official Anime Website (Japanese) References }} Category:Series